The Devil's Tongue
by the mediocre writer
Summary: As the truth came together, things would fall apart. Her only regret was that she would miss it. Eventual Dorothy/Quatre.


**I do not own Gundam Wing. **It's been years since I've last written and posted a Gundam Wing fan fiction, so long in fact that I no longer write under that name.

This story has been in my mind for years and I wanted to thank Terra for being such an awesome fan fiction writer. Her Dorothy/Quatre story _Valhalla_ inspired me to write this story, and I urge those who have not read it to do so very soon.

I am not sure how long Devil's Tongue will be, but I have written many snippets of future chapters and events. The title was taken from Thomas Carlyle, who said, and I am paraphrasing here, sarcasm is the language of the devil.

I do so hope you will enjoy.

**The Devil's Tongue**  
_the mediocre writer_

"Didn't take you to be a nun," Heero commented dryly once the novice left him alone with the person whom he'd sought out for three months now.

Dorothy felt a smile tickle the corners of her lips and reached out a long, pale arm in greeting.

"Do I look like a nun, Mr. Yuy?" Dorothy cocked her head in a show to state the obvious, because she knew just as well as he how ridiculous it was that she should even be here in this drab, cool room. Yet here she was, a mocking gesture to God and humanity that she could do anything.

Dorothy sat on an erect wood chair, her back straight and hands folded in front of her resting on her lap like two pale doves. Beside her there was a wooden table covered by a common lacey runner. Behind her and the table, an open window showed the green swelling foothills and the distant Alps, blue and white.

For a moment, Heero thought he had stepped into a painting. Everything was silent. Dorothy made no move, not even a blink. Her calm blue eyes, wide and frighteningly clear, regarded him without surprise. It was as if she had been waiting in the exact spot just for this moment, for the end.

She coughed politely and Heero was pulled from his self imposed trance. It was peaceful here.

"I'm trying something new," he admitted casually taking the seat across from her. "It's called humor."

Her pale pearl colored dress, long and restricting, buttoned up from ankle to neck, glowed in the blue sunshine. The room too, other than for the gray stone floors and some dark wood trimming, was white – so white that it hurt his eyes. White plaster walls, white sheets, the white runner, and other white nondescript objects seared his corneas. Her ice blue eyes stood out, and his eyes sought her both for an explanation and something other than the white.

"I see that you have mastered sarcasm, forgive me for not laughing." Dorothy said moving towards a white teapot on the table. Her long pale fingers stretched over the object and stilled for a moment before curling around the handle. "Tea, Mr. Yuy?"

"No, I'll pass."

She shook her head in a careless way and spoke courteously when she referred back his previous statment. "May I ask what inspired this…venturism?" If Heero were another person he would have smiled. Dorothy Catalonia was known to be two things: polite and cruel.

"I think you already know that answer." Heero answered assessing her elegant, hard form.

No wonder people thought her cruel. Dorothy was too statuesque, too regal in bearing, not soft or beautiful, and more diamond than human. No, Heero thought, cruel was far too much for Dorothy. Relena told him once that Dorothy was tethered to this world only by a thin, fragile thread. Her supposed cruelty was not quite that. It was much more, an undefined, intangible adjective.

"Ah," was her soft reply. "Relena."

The room quieted for a blue and yellow bird that chipped near the window. Dorothy stood up and opened a white napkin on her bedside table. She placed a few crumbs of bread on the window ceil. The bird cooed, flapped its wings, and pecked at the bread. She kept her thoughts to herself.

"He comes to visit me from time to time." Dorothy admitted smoothing her dress coming to sit at the table, her eyes fluttering up to meet his own. "Now, I am sure that you did not track me down for the purpose of _humoring_ me."

"Relena is worried about you."

Dorothy dipped her head placing her teacup to her lips. "Of course she worried, my departure was sudden because a stroke of brilliant imagination seized me, and as I have always been a proponent of the idea of carpe diem how could I resist."

Heero's brow lifted. "I thought it was because your arrest warrant." Dorothy sipped her tea, gave away nothing, so Heero continued in a different manner. "What led you here to an abbey, Dorothy?"

"Austria is peaceful this time of year." Dorothy spoke to him as if the answer were obvious and turned towards the window. The Alps were covered by large, billowy clouds and looked cold and purple as green swells rose to meet them. Behind the nearest hill, a high, thin black steeple pierced the sky.

"My mother was very religious," was the only explanation Heero received and then, "We should visit Soglio before you leave."

Heero looked at the distant steeple knowing that was the village she spoke of. He passed through it on his way here; it was charming and completely devoid of animation, one of the many sleepy, ancient villagse of the Alps and in that way common. The woman before him was far from common yet she sat serenely in front of him at home amongst the simple decor. From what he remembered of her many villas and estates, her family's holdings were anything but basic. She once laughed about how Baroque her life was to Relena, as if it were some grand, historical joke.

"Dorothy..." Heero stopped when she placed her hands on his own. The blond of her hair fell around her shoulders and body covering her for the most part.

"My arrest is unavoidable, I know." She began in that distant, eerie voice she acquired over the years after the war. "And that is why you have come."

Her pale fingers tightened around his and automatically he did the same. If Dorothy noticed she did not comment.

"Not immediatly," his monotone voice carried no pity for Dorothy.

Heero was not sure how he felt about the woman in front of him. She was constantly changing like an actress from play to play. He could find no seed of truth to any expression or word, but in that slight way Dorothy was honest with him. She knew he would not believe her, and so she told him no lies but no truth. She avoided his questions with witty repertoire he supposed was bred into those of her ilk, which Relena somehow managed to avoid.

His response produced the slightest frown. "Not immediately he says," Dorothy laughed daintily, her milky fingers covering her mouth. Those same fingers lowered to the table and danced along its surface. "So my self imposed exile is prison enough for _them_."

Heero shrugged. "I am here on request from the VMF. Off the record."

"Off the record is such a blasé expression. The VFM works in tangent with the Kepso, yes?" Dorothy smiled at her reference to the police force of the ESUN, a distant, new formed branch of the Preventers more allied with the federal earth military branch. They did not interfere with terrorist activities, that was the Preventers' jobs, but dealt with federal and state crimes.

Heero leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "She does, but I do not. If Kepso was here you would be in cuffs headed for Brussels."

Dorothy sighed shaking her head. Pale blond tresses swayed around her shoulders. She did not seemed disturbed in the slightest, but Heero knew there was more to her actions. It was Dorothy Catalonia after all. She was fickle as she was predictable.

"It took you three months to find me," at this she paused slightly and her gaze turned intense, her voice admiring. "I do not know how you do it. I covered my tracks well, but I bow to your superiority in this matter. I suppose it will take the Kepso four more months maybe more."

Heero ignored her blatant effort to sway the conversation. She wanted to know how that much was clear. She was also playing games. That was also clear. Relena warned him though he already knew Dorothy was as dangerous with words as he once had been with his gundam. Heero leaned forward again placing his arms on the white-laced table.

"Who helped you Dorothy?"

Dorothy's ice blue eyes, if possible, paled. "I did lose everything. The ESUN froze my bank accounts, my assets. You ask a very good question, but why should I tell you? Do you wish to make a bargain or do you favor quid-pro-quo?" Her voice was musical in quality. She was not upset by his question but intrigued. Heero took this as a sign in his favor.

"If they, those who helped you, are found-" He began but was interrupted by Dorothy's laugh.

"They will not be found, Mr. Yuy."

"Relena is worried about you," Heero repeated the VMF's concern again, unfazed. "This running will only do you more harm than good, Dorothy, you know that. It will be easier to turn yourself in."

Her fingers reached out to her teacup. Slowly she traced the cup's lip, her eyes focused and distant at the same time before she met his own. There was a change in her voice, subtle yet noticeable if one listened.

"Tell Miss Relena not to worry. She will have enough to concern herself with." At that ambiguous statement she paused, thinking. "I will turn myself in, but only when the time is ready. There is much to be done before my impeding imprisonment." Her shoulder rose in a shrug. "I ask you, Mr. Yuy, to give me time."

Was she sincere? There was no way of telling with Dorothy, but over the years since the war, when they had both been so young, things had changed, they had changed, and from that the two of them had formed a understanding. They were far from friends like the relationship Relena claimed with the woman.

As far as he was concerned Dorothy Catalonia had no friends. He had never seen any evidence of that emotion, but she carried feelings for people she surrounded herself with. He respected her as she did him. In this instance, he trusted her because Relena trusted her. Relena had never asked that he escort her back, just that he find her. His mission was complete as far as he was concerned.

"I was asked only to locate you, Dorothy." Heero admitted rising from his chair. "Do not make any more trouble for the VMF," he added regarding Dorothy seriously.

"Oh, you are so very protective of her." She clasped her hands and smiled. "Please continue to be so, Mr. Yuy, you are a great comfort to her. I have one more thing to ask of you, since you are here that is." As she spoke she walked over to a small table next to her bed and took out a letter from the drawer.

Her white dress burned in the clear white sunlight in the room as she moved towards him handing him a simple, white envelope.

"I have done anyway with technology for a time. Please deliver this to Mr. Winner when you see him next week."

Heero stuffed the letter into his Preventer's jacket. "I have no plans on meeting Quatre next week, Dorothy."

He did not add more waiting for her finish because over the years, with him at least, Dorothy Catalonia, when it suited her, gave him information easily without word play. Heero hoped that this would be one of those times.

"He will be meeting you next week." Dorothy shook her head. "Forgive my phrasing before."

Heero's eyes narrowed. She knew something and was not willing to share. "I thought you gave up technology."

Dorothy shook her finger at him. "Fishing for answers, Mr. Yuy, is not always fruitful." She motioned the room around her. "There is no technology here, Mr. Yuy, but you know there are many ways on gaining information."

"The information you posses is most likely private information, Dorothy." Heero said in a somewhat admiration, humorous tone. "I will be going now. I will speak to the VMF about your wish to remain hidden and see what she thinks is best. If it is decided that the Kepso shall be involved I will not hesitant to give them your location if that is the VMF's wish."

Dorothy nodded her assent. "I am aware, Mr. Yuy, and tell Miss Relena she must do as she thinks best. Her decisions are made wisely."

Heero nodded goodbye and with that he was gone. Dorothy sat back in her chair and looked out the window at the little bird. For a moment it stared back at her, flapped its wings, and it too left.

Dorothy smiled. Mother always said it was their fate to be left alone.


End file.
